


Panic

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: When Obi-Wan was younger, he used to have panic attacks. Usually after or during visions.But, this was different. This wasn’t a vision. He wished it was. This was real.(AKA. Where Padawan Obi-Wan meets old wizard Ben Kenobi)





	Panic

When Obi-Wan was younger, he used to have panic attacks.

His breath would catch in his throat and his heart would beat so hard and fast he thought it would crack all of his ribs. He would huddle in the corners of the Crèche and hide his face in his arms.

The panic attacks usually came after his visions, full with fire, screams, and a house full of sand. Master Yoda had to be sent for sometimes to help calm him down during attacks like those. It had been another one of the reasons why Obi-Wan wasn’t picked as a Jedi right away. Jedi shouldn’t have panic attacks to that degree. Not to the point that blood would dribble down his chin from how hard he'd bite his lip.

But, Obi-Wan wasn’t a youngling anymore. He was the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. He hadn’t had a panic attack since before he met his Master and he hadn't been planning on having another anytime soon.

But, this was different. This wasn’t a vision. He wished it was. This was real.

He brought his forehead to the sandy floor of the little hut and started to wheeze, tears in his eyes. His vision was blurry and it was hard to breath and everything was wrong. The Force was screaming and he couldn't feel any Jedi. He was shaking and he tried to reach across his bond for his Master but it wasn’t there and-

“Breath youngling.” Old weathered hands landed on his shoulders and shields slid around his mind cutting him off from the screams of the Force. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched because he knew those shields like he knew his own Saber. And he knew that voice, though it was older and so full of sadness and grief, and Obi-Wan was going to be sick. “It’s alright, we’ll figure something out, we’ll get you back to where you belong.”

Obi-Wan sobbed hard and huddled in on himself. He wasn’t supposed to be here.

The hands were steady, the thumbs rubbing gently on his collarbone. It was a grounding pressure and at any other time, Obi-Wan might’ve found it calming.

It was getting easier to breath now and his panic was starting to ebb.He reached up and gripped his new friends wrists weakly. He was trembling and the old man’s wrists started to shake too.

“You’re doing great.” The old man muttered. His voice seemed to have conflicting accents. Obi-Wan couldhear a High Coruscant accent but he was also speaking certain words like Obi-Wan had heard Outer Rim residents speak them.

Obi-Wan managed to bite back one particularly hard sob before slowly pulling his eyes up to fall on the old man’s face.

Obi-Wan recognized that face. He had looked at those eyes in the mirror that morning before morning tea, though these ones were a lot more sad. He ran his fingers through that hair every day, though the hair he was used to was significantly more red than the white fluff adorning the man’s head. His own Crèche Master used to pinch those cheeks and comment on those dimples the man was showing. The old man was giving Obi-Wan the same gentle smile Obi-Wan always made sure to send Bant's way. But, his was trembling, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“You’re, you’re,” Obi-Wan gasped. “You are-“

The old man cut him off with a gentle finger to his mouth. “My name is Ben Kenobi. You, little youngling, may call me Ben.” He eased himself out of the kneel he was resting in and Obi-Wan winced at the pops his knees gave. He took Obi-Wan by the hands and brought him out of his crouch. “Now, I have some holocrons that are hidden in the back. I believe that I may have one that will tell us how you were brought here.”

“I know how.” Obi-Wan whispered. “Master Qui-Gon and me were looking around a Temple and my Master touched a wall with a strange picture on it. It started glowing and Master Qui-Gon jumped out of the way but I was too slow and got caught in the light. It was on, on,” his voice caught and then was crying again because he could feel Ben's mind and it was so cracked and scarred. Oh dear Force, what did his future hold?

Ben wiped away the tears on his cheeks and withdrew himself from Obi-Wan's mind after urging him to bring up his own shields. The screaming were still there but had lessened. Ben kept Obi-Wan's hands in his and bounced them up and down like Obi-Wan had seen Master Yoda do with the toddlers in the Crèche when they were crying and he was trying to distract them from their raging emotions. “Lothal, yes? I believe I know what you are talking about although the memory is very blurry. I can honestly say that I can't remember this little misadventure from my youth. Perhaps, it is for the best if we do not try and force you to if you forgetting is the Force’s will.” He pulled Obi-Wan further into his hut. “Come. Let’s send you back home little youngling.”

Obi-Wan hoped that Ben could send him home soon. He thought that he might go insane if he had to listen to the Force cry like this for much longer.


End file.
